


can't keep my hands to myself

by ajstyling



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Unconventional uses of waterbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/pseuds/ajstyling
Summary: Ambassadors have arrived in Caldera from each of the nations to settle important trade negotiations, but Zuko and Katara can't seem to keep focused on anything but each other.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	can't keep my hands to myself

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a five and one fic. I got lazy and just wrote four different snapshots. The set-up is loosely inspired by [heat wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171811) by [damapintada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damapintada/pseuds/damapintada) which is an excellent fic and well worth a read! 
> 
> I want to reiterate up front: there is not a plot to be found here. But there is a lot of smut. 
> 
> I didn't have a beta for this one, so apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

“Fuck you are so bad,” Zuko gasped as she palmed the front of his pants beneath the table. If the waiter noticed Zuko’s flushed cheeks and labored breathing, he was kind enough to say nothing.

Once they were alone again, her hand inched up to the string at the front of his pants.

“Would you mind?” She asked, the corners of her mouth pulling into a coquettish grin.

This is how he would die. Zuko was sure of it. He was going to combust beneath her touch. Still, as his cock strained against the front of his pants, he couldn’t find it in himself to tell her to stop. There were worse ways to die, he decided, than with Katara’s hand wrapped around his cock.

Quickly, with a cursory glance to make sure no one can see them, Zuko undid his belt.

“Thanks, I can handle the rest,” Katara said, lightly slapping away his hand. 

She was good on her word. Effortlessly undoing the button on his pants before she slid her hand beneath his clothes and took him in her hand. 

“Fuck.” Zuko nearly leaped from the booth as Katara slowly stroked his cock up and down. A loud whine escaped him and he said a quick prayer to Agni that the waiter will not return for a while.

“If you want this to continue, you need to quiet the fuck down,” Katara hissed, without making any attempt to pause her ministrations.

Somewhere, in the distant recesses of his mind, Zuko knew that he should be thinking about when the waiter will return or what he’s hungry for _besides_ Katara or even how on earth they are going to clean up the mess he was on the verge of making.

But those thoughts were far away, and each stroke from Katara’s hand pushed them further and further away until all that’s left was overwhelming desire and need. His hips took on a mind of their own, giving short thrusts in time with her strokes. 

His pleasure built and built, and he knew he was done for. “Katara. Fuck. I—”

And then, all at once, Katara’s hand was gone. His hips thrust forward against nothing but the soft fabric of the tablecloth. The peak he was on the verge of disappeared along with her touch. He let his head fall against the table as his cock still throbbed beneath the table.

“You are the worst,” he muttered between deep breaths. He looked up, watching as Katara licked a bit of his precum from the back of her hand.

Then, without another word, she turned toward the menu in front of her as if nothing had happened. “You didn’t think so a moment ago,” she singsoned back to him. 

Zuko groaned and let his head fall back to the table.

She leaned down and he felt her breath warm against his face as she whispered, “If you’re good, we can finish this later.”

* * *

Heavy rain lingered, beating against the wooden shutters of the palace hallways as Zuko and Katara made their way toward the common room in which the other ambassadors were lunching. Zuko was in no rush to join the other ambassadors and made this known by stopping every ten feet to pin Katara against the nearest wall, his mouth pressed against her own. 

As they drew near, laughter spilled from the common room. A good sign that the ambassadors were too busy enjoying themselves to notice her and Zuko’s absence. The desire pooling between her legs, along with the slick left there from their fun in the meeting room, left Katara unsure of how she would manage to sit through an entire lunch and an hours long meeting without jumping Zuko. 

The was caught off guard when he pulled her from the hallway and into a small washroom connected to the room where the ambassadors ate.

“What are you doing?” Katara asked as Zuko pinned her against one of the walls with a fierce kiss. The voices of the other ambassadors were clear through the thin washroom walls. “Zuko,” she said, the warning clear, when he pulled back.

He dropped to his knees in front of her. ““I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

“Zuko,” Katara tried again, even as his words sent a shiver down her spine and a rush of heat between her legs. 

He pushed up her sarong, causing it to bunch around her waist. “Fuck,” he whispered as he took her in, bare beneath the thin cloth; her core slick with desire. He kissed her hip bone, then the other, before dropping his mouth to the inside of her thighs and peppering them with small kisses and gentle nips. Pulling back, he looked up at her, desire clear in his eyes, and gave a small head tilt as he waited for the word from her. 

Katara always believed actions spoke louder than words. Wordlessly, she laced one of her hands through his hair and tugged his mouth closer to where she wanted it most.

She caught the hints of a smirk before he followed her lead, spreading her folds and burying his tongue inside her. She claps a hand over her mouth at the loud moan he dragged from her. She should feel embarrassed and nervous, the other ambassadors are close enough to walk in at any moment. Zuko chased away the thought with his tongue, following the unarticulated desires of her body. Her moans and tugs all he ever needed. He gave a luxurious swipe of his tongue across her folds and moved up to encircle her clit with his tongue. All the while, his finger teased along her entrance.

“Please,” she whispered, the need to have something inside her overwhelming. 

He pushed a finger inside her, thrusting it in perfect time with his tongue’s ministrations. Katara bit down on her lip so hard she thought for sure she would draw blood. He added a second finger, increasing his rhythm as he did so. Pleasure welled up inside her, her orgasm drawing closer with each swipe of his tongue and thrust of his fingers.

A knock on the door jarred her back from the edge. “Is someone in there?” a pretentious voice asked. 

“Say something,” Katara hissed at Zuko. 

He looked up at her and arched an eyebrow. The message was clear as day: _My mouth is kind of busy here._

Before Katara could answer the ambassador at the door, the handle rattled. The ambassador growing tired of waiting ten seconds for an answer had decided to try and enter anyways. She thanked Tui and La and whichever spirits wanted praise for Zuko’s forethought to lock the door.

“Perhaps” Katara started, biting back a moan before she continued, ”you would do well to wait for a response before trying to enter.”

“My apologies Ambassador Katara,” the ambassador said. “I will search for another washroom.”

Katara breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the ambassador’s retreating footsteps. “You’re so bad,” she hissed at Zuko, who had slowed his ministrations, but not stopped. Her hand tugged sharply at his hair. “You better make it up to me.”

Zuko pulled back, sliding his fingers out of her. She whimpered at the loss, her arousal coiled tightly inside her. He looked up at her with a self-satisfied smile. “Oh, I will, but not now.”

“What?” Katara asked, as Zuko pushed up from his knees and stood. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smiling as he licked her slick from the back of his hand.

He leaned forward and gave her a brief kiss. “We’ve got lunch to attend, but if you’re good we can finish this later,” he said with a wink before turning and walking out from the room.

* * *

“And this is why we must incentivize the purchase of textiles from outside of the Fire nation,” Minister Tanaka ended his lengthy presentation. 

“I see,” Zuko lied. Glancing around the room, taking in the glazed eyes and far off expressions, it was clear to Zuko that no one in the room besides Ambassador Tanaka could explain what the minister had spent the past hour talking about. “How would you propose we incentivize the purchase of these—textiles? Was it?” 

Far from being displeased at the Fire Lord’s lack of focus, Tanaka eagerly shuffled through his notes. “I am glad you asked…”

Zuko looked across the room at Katara. Her eyes weren’t glazed over. They were fixed on Zuko with a wolfish gaze that sent a shiver down his spine and made his cock stir within his pants. He watched rapt as she took a small sip of water. A drop slid from the corner of her mouth, trailing down her neck and slipping between her cleavage. The smirk she fixed him with told him it was no accident. 

He arched an eyebrow as he watched the water rise from her glass. Her hands were hidden beneath the table, but Zuko knew it was her doing it. The water floated above the glass and then disappeared beneath the table. No one besides Zuko caught the movement—they were all far too bored by the presentation they were daydreaming through. 

What was Katara playing at, Zuko wondered. His answer arrived in the form of a tendril of water that wrapped around his ankle. He shot up straight in his seat, drawing a few curious glances. The water split into more tendrils as it moved up his body, trailing across his thighs and moving up to his hips and lower stomach. 

Zuko gripped tightly at his chair, the anticipation drawing a line of tension through his body. Katara was controlling the water, tracing it along his body while refusing to touch his cock which now strained against the front of his pants. She slid the water to the base of his cock, lifting and caressing his balls. 

He watched her, a stoic expression plastered on her face, but in her eyes he caught a mischievous glimmer. She loved teasing him and making him beg and plead for her. Something Zuko loved doing, but perhaps not in front of a room full of advisors. 

Another tendril of water split off, tracing slowly up the length of his cock. Katara moved the water at a leisurely pace, sliding the tendrils up and down his cock in a steady rhythm.

It was wonderful, but Zuko needed more. “Please,” the word slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. 

“What was that, Your Highness?” Tanaka stopped his presentation to ask.

Zuko groaned, the ministrations of Katara’s waterbending not stopping for a second as he opened his mouth to answer. “Please, carry on, minister. Everything is great. Agni. I wouldn’t say no to a little more.” He glanced meaningfully at Katara the whole time. If Tanaka was confused by the cryptic words, he made no show of it, carrying on without missing a beat.

After a moment, the tendrils of water gathered together and wrapped around the tip of his cock. The watery grip moved up and down his length. Zuko’s mind was filled with images of Katara. Her mouth around his cock; her tongue running luxuriously along the underside of it. He wanted to run his hands through her hair; to feel her hands pulling him deeper and deeper into her mouth. That she found a new use for her bending was of no surprise to him. She was a master after all. He decided after the meeting to help her find a few more uses. 

Zuko’s pleasure built in time with the strokes of the water. He managed to look up at Katara. Her flushed cheeks and steadfast gaze betrayed how much she loved watching him. He waited for her to stop, to carry-on with this game of teasing. But the ministrations of her bending never stopped. Instead, the tendrils of water moved with a new rhythm as he drew closer to the edge. Then Katara bit her lip and silently mouthed, “Come for me.”

He bit down a loud groan as Katara’s silent words proved to be too much. He crashed over, spilling himself beneath his robe as the tendril of water coaxed him through the waves of his orgasm. When he was finished, the water continued to stroke lazily at his now spent cock. 

The ministrations stopped and the water splashed against his legs, leaving Zuko with a mess beneath his robe. Zuko looked across the table at Katara. He tried to gesture meaningfully with only his eyebrows, begging her to help him clean up the mess she made. She blew him a kiss, then turned away to watch the rest of Tanaka’s presentation.

A few uncomfortable minutes later, a servant knocked on the door and let all of them know that dinner would be served shortly. The words had barely left the servant’s mouth when then the advisors and ambassadors began gathering up their materials and making a break for the common room—eager for a break from Tanaka’s droll presentation.

As the room cleared out, Zuko stayed sitting. Hiding the mess beneath the table. He endeavoured to find a quick change of clothes as soon as possible, but Minister Tanaka lingered, Katara having engaged him in conversation. 

Zuko growled, but neither paid him any mind. Finally, Katara seemed to be done with Tanaka. She bid him farewell before turning to Zuko. She offered him a wink and a small wave before leaving the room. 

Zuko felt his stomach drop as Minister Tanaka turned toward him with an eager grin. “I wondered, Fire Lord, if we might take our dinner here to speak more about my proposition? Ambassador Katara mentioned that you had several helpful and specific suggestions.”

With a loud groan, Zuko slumped against the table. This was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

“You are looking wonderful, Your Highness,” Katara said, the corners of her mouth twitching as she fought off a smile. “But is that outfit different from the one you wore this afternoon?”

Zuko’s face flushed bright red, but he managed to respond, “Indeed. I am afraid there was an incident with water.”

“Oh dear,” Katara said, “I hope it wasn’t too messy.”

Zuko only just managed to stop himself from spitting a bit of his drink. A few of the advisors gave them odd looks, but quickly turned back to their own conversations. 

“Well,” Katara said, her eyes fixed on Zuko, “I think I’ll be retiring to bed for the night. I look forward to seeing you all in the morning.” 

She stood from the table and walked away from Zuko, past servants with trays of food and through the double doors that lead into the labyrinthine corridors of the palace. The festivities of Zuko’s council fell away as she strolled through the echoing corridors.

She heard the light pattering of his footsteps behind her as she turned away from the corridor where her chambers were located. A few more quick turns and she found herself in one of the many seldom-used corridors within the palace. 

“I thought you were returning to your room,” Zuko’s voice called out behind her. She didn’t stop moving.

“I am,” she called back, “eventually.”

His footsteps drew closer as she rounded another corner, and stepped into a deserted hallway. He stopped her halfway down the hallway with a hand on her elbow. She spun in his grip to face him.

“Did you need something, my Lord?” she asked. 

His eyes roamed up and down her body and he made no efforts to hide it. “I need to know why you left me with a mess in my pants and an incredibly annoying minister.”

“It was fun,” she said, biting at her lip. 

“Fun?” Zuko arched an eyebrow and took a step closer to her. 

“So fun,” Katara said. She took a step toward him. “I know you agreed.” She reached out a hand and palmed the front of his pants, delighted and surprised to find her cock already hard beneath his pants. “I think what you really need is some more fun.” She gave his cock another squeeze as she spoke. He hissed beneath her touch.

“And what if I said I think it will be fun to take you right here against this wall?” His low words sent a thrum of pleasure through her and warmth pooled between her legs. 

“Let’s find out how much fun,” she said and then slammed her mouth to his.

His kiss was rough and hard, and she matched it with her own. His hands raked along her body, running down her back and cupping her ass between his large hands. She gasped against his lips between kisses as his hands slid down to the back of her thighs and he picked her up effortlessly. Her back hit the cool marble and she gasped as he deepened their kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slid her hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

Katara broke their kiss. “Set me down,” she said. Catching the confused look in his eyes she added, “Just for a moment.”

She wasted no time. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she pulled her halter top over her shoulders and cast it aside, flushing when she heard him mutter a curse at the sight of her breasts. Next she shimmied out of her sarong. 

“Fuck,” he said. Not trying to be quiet this time. 

She revelled in the way his eyes traced over her body, lingering between her thighs where her desire was clear. Then he was upon her again. His mouth found hers again and his hands were everywhere—running through her hair and cupping her breasts.

He broke away from her lips and moved to kiss behind her ear and along her jaw. Then his mouth dropped to her throat, scoring the skin there with his teeth. She moaned as he kissed marks into her skin. She moaned wantonly as one of his hands dropped between her legs and two fingers pressed between her folds. 

“Agni,” he breathed, “you’re so wet already.”

He pulled his fingers back, sliding them into his mouth and licking her slick from his fingers as if it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted. 

Katara pawed desperately at the front of his pants. She needed him and she needed him now. He stopped her hand and pinned it above her head. 

“I hope you didn’t think this would be that easy, Ambassador. I’m afraid I’ll need a bit more from you.” 

On another day, she might fight longer. Make him work for his victory. But the desire coiling within her was like a dragon that needed to be sated. And Zuko was the only thing that could sate it. 

“Anything,” she breathed. “I’ll do anything.”

Zuko let her hand go and took a step back from her. She whimpered at the loss of his body pressed against hers. 

“Stay there,” Zuko ordered. “And keep your hands still,” he added once he noticed her hand sliding down to help relieve some of the pressure building inside her. 

She froze and watched as he slid off his robe, then his pants, and finally his undergarments with an unhurried pace that frustrated and aroused Katara. 

Without being able to move, Katara settled for letting her eyes drink in his broad shoulders and toned stomach before dropping to his cock. She could see a bead of pre-cum dripping from his tip and she felt an overwhelming desire to lick it off. Still, she waited for his word.

“Tell me what you want,” Zuko said.

“You.”

“Be more specific.”

“I need your cock. I need it inside me.”

Zuko laughed and took a step closer. His length pressed against the inside of her thigh, drawing another groan, that sounded vaguely like his name, from her.

“Now ask for it. Nicely,” he said.

She fixed him with eyes blown wide and bit her lower lip. “Can I please have your cock?”

She didn’t need to ask twice. He lifted her to himself, using one hand around her waist to keep her pressed close and the other to line himself up with Katara’s opening. 

A loud moan spilled from Katara and her nails dug into Zuko’s hair as he pulled her down upon his cock, filling her with one quick thrust. 

“Agni, you feel so good,” Zuko whispered into her ear.

“That’s not Agni, that’s me,” Katara teased. 

Then her back hit the wall and Zuko’s mouth found hers, stealing all her words with a fierce kiss. She wrapped her legs around Zuko’s waist as he began to move inside her with shallow thrusts. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she began to move with him, making him whimper and moan and thrust faster. She broke from the kiss and nipped at his neck, leaving marks all along his collarbone. 

One of his hands made its way up from her waist, palming her breast and pinching a nipple. She keened with pleasure, scratching her nails down his back and rolling her hips in time with his thrusts. 

“Touch yourself,” Zuko commanded. 

She obeyed happily, arching back and slipping one hand from his neck to reach between her legs. Her fingers skimmed across her clit, as he continued his hard thrusts. With each swirl of her fingers and each thrust of Zuko’s hips, the pleasure inside her coiled tighter and tighter until it snapped and she came with a loud, unintelligible scream. 

As she clenched around him, Zuko’s thrusting grew erratic, his own peak drawing near. 

“Please Zuko, I need it,” Katara begged. 

He buried himself inside her once more and then came with a strangled cry. Neither moved for a while, their heavy breaths a cacophony in the deserted corridor. When sense returned at last, Zuko slipped out of her and set her down gently. She stumbled as her feet touched the floor, but Zuko caught her and steadied her with a warm hand on her lower back. 

“They’re going to start wondering where we keep disappearing to,” Katara said. 

“Nonsense,” Zuko said, giving her a coy smile as he handed her clothes back to her. “You’re in your chambers, like you said you would be.” 

“These aren’t my chambers,” Katara said dryly. She slipped on her halter top and shimmied back into the sarong.

Zuko’s eyes burned against her skin as he said, “Well then I better escort you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated! Stan Zutara and come scream at me! 
> 
> Twitter: [ajstyyling](https://twitter.com/ajstyyling)  
> Tumblr: [ajstyyling](https://ajstyyling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
